You Can't Refuse Me
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: Alfred has an awesome plan to confess to his best friend, Arthur. A plan so awesome that Arthur can't refuse him. High School AU; USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction in English, my first of Hetalia, my first writing **_**shounen ai**_** and UsUk. Many firsts, yeah… Well, I hope you like it, and ****I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm Portuguese****! **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

"Artie! Hey, Artie!" Alfred called running after his British friend, said friend turned around with a frown on his face after hearing the awful nickname.

"What?" He snapped, stopping walking and facing his American friend that was now in front of him. "And stop calling me that dreadful name! My name is Arthur! I have been telling this for years!" At his response, Alfred smiled and winked at him, making Arthur blush and secure the books in his arms tighter against his chest. "Shouldn't you be home by now? It's late."

"You'll tell me that for many more years, because I'll call you whatever I want!" He said happily. "And I want to give you something so I stayed at school searching for you." Alfred said laughing a little and blushing while looking at the empty hall behind Arthur.

Today, was the day he was confessing to Arthur, they had been friends for years, and sometime during these years Alfred became conscious of his love for his best friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by saying that he liked him and then Arthur would reject him, so he asked to some people, essentially Francis, Elizaveta and Kiku their opinion. They all laughed at him and said it was about time he realized it and that he totally should confess.

And, like that, Alfred gained courage, came up with an awesome plan that no one would ever think about, and with that plan Arthur wouldn't be able to reject him.

"What is it?" Arthur gave Alfred a suspicious look trying to think what it was that Alfred wanted to give him. Alfred always came up with 'awesome' ideas as he would put it, but they weren't awesome at all.

"Well…" The American started, a hand going up to scratch the back of his head and his cheeks started getting very red from embarrassment, he was starting to get nervous, and being nervous wasn't part of the plan. Alfred took a deep breath, trying to regain control over is nerves.

While Alfred was calming down, Arthur was studying him. It was a rare occurrence Alfred being like this. Whatever was bothering him couldn't be that bad, right?

"I've something to give you." Alfred said once again with a determined look in his bright blue eyes.

"What is it, then? Spit it out. I don't have all day, you know. I need to go put these books in the library before it closes and I still have paperwork to do. I don't want to stay here at school until morning."

Oh, yeah, Arthur was the Student Council President, Alfred almost forgot about that. Alfred smiled sheepishly and decided it was now or never, also it was getting really late, they should hurry up or they would stay locked in school.

"Hmm…" '_Okay, this is it, Alfred! Calm down, you're a Hero!'_ The American reached to his pocket, retrieved a small paper and after looking to Arthur turned his back to him and wrote on the paper, finishing folding the paper he turned around nervously.

"What is that?" Asked Arthur curious, eyeing the small folded paper.

"It's for you…" Alfred answered, his voice sounded nervous, and Arthur was confused why. "Just read it." He said looking to the side trying to hide his blush while pushing the paper to Arthur.

Arthur, now eyeing Alfred and the paper suspiciously, secured the books with only one of his arms and reached for the paper with the other. Opening the paper graciously with only one hand, it had Alfred's handwriting, and before reading it, he looked from the paper to Alfred, whom still was looking at anywhere except him with a blush on his handsome face.

"If you want to say something, why not just say instead of writing?" Arthur asked confused.

"Did you read the paper yet?"

"No."

"Then, read it." Alfred now sounded impatient.

"Okay, okay." Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's impatience, but turned his to the paper once more.

**_"_****_will u go out with me?_**

**_breath if yes_**

**_quote from the bible in japanese if u refuse"_**

Now, Arthur would never want to hurt books, however, after reading the paper, his arm let go of the books that fell to the floor with a thud that echoed on the hallway because of its silence and he gasped, his whole face till the tips of his ears was completely flushed.

Alfred looked at him after hearing the books falling and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his… now boyfriend, completely red while still holding the paper, Arthur was so cute.

"You… Y-you bloody git!" Arthur yelled, letting the paper fall to the floor together with the books and taking a step forward to wrap his arms around Alfred's neck and hug him, hiding his face on the American's shoulder.

Alfred laughed at Arthur's cute yell and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist when the other hugged him.

"If you are going to ask someone out, at least use proper grammar!" Of course, Arthur would complain about something like his grammar, but Alfred just laughed.

"My plan was awesome, wasn't it?" Alfred asked eyeing the green eyed male in his arms. At the question, Arthur looked up and snorted.

"No, it wasn't! It was bloody terrible. What if I really quoted from the bible in Japanese while holding my breath?" He answered seriously, shifting a bit in the American's arms to be able to look better at him.

"Um… Well, then I would think something up, cuz I'm that heroic!" He grinned happily and Arthur smiled a bit.

"And who told you I liked you?" The smaller man asked, although he already had a feeling of who it was. '_Bloody frog'_ He glared at the wall thinking about the perverted French.

Alfred seeing the look on Arthur's face knew right away what he was thinking and laughed once more.

"Judging by the look on your face you know who told me. Though, he didn't. I just went to ask some tips as he is always talking about his _'l'amour'_ or whatever and I thought he could help." He started explaining, hugging Arthur close again. "Turned out that when I told him, Kiku and Elizaveta, they all laughed at me saying it was about damn time." He finished and Arthur hummed in comprehension, closing his eyes and resting his head against Alfred's shoulder.

**So, I'm sorry they're out of character and that the story isn't all that good, I just really wanted to write something for them, it was killing me. XD **

**I haven't written fanfiction for a few years, UsUk made me write this, and have some more ideas that I'll write, but probably won't post… Um… Yeah, also I don't really like how it came out, I guess my lack of vocabulary and training in writing are some of the reasons, sorry. . **

**I read this more than one time, but if there are any mistakes please tell me. q-q **

**This story has one more chapter that ****I'm****still finishing because ****I'm****that lazy and I procrastinate too much. :P Though, you don't really have to read the next one, cuz I just wrote it because I wanted to fulfil some of the fantasies I had in mind for these two cuties~**

**((Remembering now, sorry for the crappy title too.))**

**Okay, I think it's enough. #Kat's out~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I totally just wanted this to get two chapters, but I'm doing another one. I didn't want this one to be really long, so I divided it. :B**

"Hey, Artie, at what hours does the school closes?" Asked the American watching the watch in his wrist.

"Hmm… 6:30 pm, why?"

"Cuz in my watch it's already 6:32 pm."

"What?!" Arthur shouted breaking the hug and walking to the window that showed the gates of school, and there went the guard having finished locking them. Great. "Lovely. We're going to spend night here at school." He frowned looking back at Alfred.

"Sorry. I guess it's partly my fault, right?" The blue eyed teen apologised and Arthur almost laughed at him, Alfred could be so cute.

"You saying sorry is something really rare. It's my fault too. So I'm sorry too." He said and bent over to catch his books that had fallen.

"Where are we gonna sleep? What are we gonna eat? And doesn't school has an alarm, like, if you touch something it'll start ringing and cops are gonna come and all that jazz?" Alfred asked question after question and Arthur had to take a deep breath to not yell at him about his grammar, although the American would ignore that.

Arthur collected his books and started walking back to the Student's Council room; the American went right behind him.

"We're going to sleep in the council room. To eat we'll have to take something from the machines or break into the schools kitchen. Yes, Alfred, it has an alarm. And when we get to Students Council Room, we're going to turn it off." He answered.

"Oh." Alfred thought for a minute and then questioned his boyfriend again. "Wait, you know the school's code for the alarm?!" He exclaimed surprised. How the hell did Arthur knew that?

"Sometimes – rarely –, I have to stay late here to finish paperwork, so the Principal gave me the code to turn the alarm off."

"Oh." Damn, Alfred it could be something a little bit more exciting, like hacking the school's system or something.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry it isn't something more exciting like hacking or whatever you're thinking." Arthur said after looking at Alfred's face.

"Dude, how did you even know what I was thinking?! It's because of that creepy Magic Club, isn't it? Now you're able to read people's minds!"

"What?!" Arthur glared at the American. "I just know you well. I don't know how to read people's minds! Even if I could do that, I wouldn't invade people's privacy like that! Also, the Magic Club isn't creepy, if you don't believe in magic, well, it's your loss." He scowled and finally reached the Students Council room, upon entering he dropped the books on his desk and turned to face Alfred.

"Okay, okay. What now?" He asked eyeing the rest of the room, where the hell were they going to sleep?

"Now, I'm going to finish the rest of the paperwork, you can do whatever you want as long as you don't disturb me." Arthur answered and moved behind the desk to start again on the annoying papers.

"Geez, okay, can I just ask some things?" The American requested with a sly glint in his eyes, which Arthur didn't notice as he was already reading and signing papers, but he heard him and nodded his head. "Hm, where are we going to sleep?" Was the first question, Arthur just pointed with his pen to one of the sofas in the room. "Are they comfortable to sleep?" He watched Arthur nod his head again. "Can I make a request?" He went behind Arthur silently and the British nodded, the blue eyed male leaned down and whispered into the other's ear. "_May I get a kiss?_" And stood up, watching as the British teen dropped his pen and froze, he turned automatically in the chair facing the American with wide eyes and a fierce blush, Alfred had to cover his mouth to not laugh and call Arthur cute. _'So freaking cute!'_

Arthur stared at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to not blush anymore he paused for a minute to think about something, while Alfred stood there watching him expectantly.

After some seconds, Arthur stood up from his chair standing right in front of his boyfriend; he extended a finger and made a movement to make the other reach closer to him. Alfred inclined a bit, now standing face to the other's still read face and waited confused. Arthur glared at the wall for a moment and then looked at Alfred; they were so close that their noses were almost touching, almost. Arthur took a deep breath and mumbling something under his breath that Alfred couldn't hear, wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed him.

Alfred was surprised at first but rapidly put his arms around Arthur's waist bringing him closer and kissing him deeper, after a few moments of bliss they had to separate to breath.

"Aww, Artie you're so cute!" Alfred blurted hugging the smaller male and the other started to squirm and shouting profanities.

"I certainly am not cute, you wanker!" Proceeding then to beat the American in the head.

"Ow! Sorry." '_Not sorry._' Rubbing the spot where Arthur beat him, he winked at the other and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked sitting on the chair, observing Alfred with an eyebrow raised and a lighter blush in his cheeks.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, dude."

"Wait! I haven't turned off the alarm, yet!" He got up once again and went to the wall next to the door, pressing the numbers into the little machine he waited until the green light flashed. "It's done. You can go now. And do not call me 'dude', I have a name and you know it." Spoke the Briton with a scowl. "Also, bring something edible, please. Do not bring just chocolates and candies." Arthur reached to his trousers pocket, took some money of his wallet and gave it to the American.

"Aye, aye Captain!" With that said the American accepted the money and walked out humming some music.

Arthur smiled a little watching Alfred and then turned back to reading and signing papers.

"I'm back, honey~!" Alfred exclaimed happily opening the door with his foot. "Are you almost over with that? Cuz, I wanna eat, with you, on that couch." He said and dumped the food from the machines on the table in front of the sofa.

"Welcome back… Love…" Arthur whispered the last part blushing but Alfred still heard and grinned. "Yes, yes, I'm almost done. You don't have to wait for me to eat; you don't eat with my mouth. You may start eating." The Briton continued to read the paper in his hands.

"Oww, but that's no fun at all~ I want you to eat with me~!" He pouted, sitting in the couch and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Arthur sighed at Alfred's childish display. "Alright, alright, I'm done with the bloody paperwork." He went to sit on the couch next to Alfred while the other smirked at him, the Briton raised an eyebrow in suspicion at the American's smirk. "Wipe that smirk of your face before I wipe it with my fist." He frowned at the American.

"Aww, I would prefer if you wiped it with your lips." Arthur flushed once again and sited next to his boyfriend muttering 'Git' under his breath.

"What did you buy? I only see sweets, which I told you not to bring so many."

"Well, sorry, but it's late, and the machines didn't really have many things, these were the only left, Artie." Alfred said and reached for one of the sweet snacks.

"Um… Right… I didn't even remember that at this time the stupid machines would be almost empty."

"Whatever, let's just eat, then cuddle and sleep." Alfred nodded at his brilliant plan and started to eat another sweet; Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled at the other and started eating too. "Oh yeah! I better message Mattie that I got locked at school!" Pulling his phone he made a small text and sent it to his brother.

"Please, do talk after you ate, not while you eat."

"Okie, dokie." The blue eyed male said while eating and Arthur glared at him.

After eating almost all the snacks the American had brought they made themselves comfortable on the sofa and started talking about trivial things. Time passed and by the time they noticed, outside was already pitch black.

"We should go to sleep, Artie." Alfred yawned and stretched his arms hearing the pops in his back; Arthur nodded drowsily and grimaced at the sound of Alfred's spine. "Get up, Artie."

Arthur observed Alfred confused and asked: "Huh? Why?"

"Just do it." He answered smiling. Arthur, though confused, got up from the couch and then stared as the American took of his shoes and then settled on the sofa relaxing on his back, after that he opened his arms and looked at the Briton eagerly.

"No." Was the answer and the American pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aw, come on, Arthur, please~! He whined squirming on the sofa. "I won't call you Artie for a week." He offered, although he wasn't really serious and would most likely start calling him that tomorrow again. Arthur glared at him frowning, pondering for a moment he then sighed and rolled his eyes, finally giving in to Alfred's whims. Alfred whom had been staring at the British teen, smiled at seeing his shoulders slump down and sighing, showing that he had given up.

Alfred opened his arms again and the Briton blushed, moving to sit on the American's thighs, Alfred then placed his hands on his lover's hips rubbing them with his fingers and Arthur felt his face on fire while the other just had a small blush on his cheeks and a happy smile. Alfred moved his hands up the Britons waist till his shoulders, pushing him down with a hand on his neck and kissed him.

Arthur's surprise was short lived as he put his hands on the American's shoulders to not fall directly on the other and responded to the kiss. And that one kiss turned into several more kisses, where tongues fought for dominance, which Alfred won and caused the Briton to let out a small moan. The blue eyed male smirked into the kiss earing the other moan whereas Arthur could possibly faint from embarrassment.

"Hmm… That was a really cute noise you made, _Arthur_~." The name rolled out of his tongue like a purr and he stared at the male above him with a playful smirk, meanwhile the Brit glared at the other but it had little effect when his face looked like a tomato.

"Bugger off." He muttered hiding his face on the other's shoulder. Could this be any more embarrassing?!

To his disdain, the American laughed and put his hands on his lower back to push him down flat against his body.

"Aww, _Arthur_, don't hide your face from me~!" He whined.

"Sod off. I'm going to sleep and you should do the same." That said, the Briton made himself comfortable on top of the American, said American huffed under him.

A few moments of silence flew by, but Alfred still didn't want to sleep, however, Arthur was almost in dreamland, being so comfortable and warm in the other's arms, his conscience was almost, almost drifting away when he felt lips on his neck and froze, his eyes snapping open.

"Alfred." He warned the other narrowing his eyes, "What are y- Ah!" He moaned when the other kissed a spot on his neck, he could _feel_ the smirk the American made against his neck as he continued to assault the place with kisses that eventually turned into sucks. "Alfred, don't you dare leave a mar- Mm!" Before he could finish his threat, Alfred bit him and started sucking, whilst Arthur was already thinking how to hide the mark and what to yell at his lover.

"Okay, now I can sleep." Alfred spoke eyeing his job on the British teen neck and smiling.

"What?! No! Alfred, what the bloody hell?! Why did you leave a mark?! How am I going to hide that?! We're in the bloody summer, for fucks sake!" He shouted at the other now glaring at him from above.

"Shush." He closed his eyes, then remembering he still hadn't taken of his glasses; he reached for them and put them on the table. "'Cuz you're mine and I wanted too. You're not, that's the point." He nodded and could literally feel Arthur's glare trough his closed eyes.

"Alfred. You're a bloody twat."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm your twat and you're my grumpy Brit." He sighed happily.

"If Francis sees this... If _anyone_ sees this mark, I'm going to be pestered for the rest of my life. You are my ruin, Alfred." Arthur complained dejected and slumped to wash away his worries in his sleep.

"Awww, don't be like that, sweetheart~!"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. So, kindly, shut up." He murmured sleepily, Alfred hummed and both drifted into dreamland.

**Hm, yeah, I don't know how your school's work, but if I make a fanfiction with school, expect a portuguese school system. :V****  
><strong>**I kind of like this chapter, I kind of don't, because I still don't like the way I write, but I really wanted to write, and flajsfnlakjsfdn-****  
><strong>**Uhuhu, I love Alfred being cuddly and possessive. ((sue me)) I love him like that ;w;****  
><strong>**Dunno when the other will be posted, I'm a lazy-ass. Sorry. ****  
><strong>**I'm also sorry if I made any mistake on the grammar. #Kat's out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, final chapter for my first UsUk fanfiction~ I'm happy! xD**

"Oi, Francis! Have you seen Eyebrows?" Gilbert asked a few feet from where his French friend was, the bird on his shoulder chirped as a greeting to Francis.

"_Non_. I am looking for Arthur too. At this time he's usually already here at school watching the halls for people whom disrespect his rules." He responded brushing his blond hair behind his ear.

"Well, shit. I had an awesome prank for him." The self-proclaimed Prussian sulked crossing his arms. "Have you searched the Student's Council Room? Maybe he's already doing paperwork or something."

"Maybe." He mused for a second. "Though, he didn't answer to any of my _magnifique _messages yesterday." Francis pouted this time. "Let's go to the Council Room!" He declared and started walking, Gilbert right behind him.

"He better be there. I've searched the whole school! Damn grumpy Brit. I'm too awesome to be searching for him! He's the one who should be searching for me!"

"We're here." Francis opened the door without even bothering to knock, because fabulous people don't need to do that and neither awesome people like Gilbert. "_Angleterre~_! Where are you~!" Searching the room, his eyes landed on the sofa, he walked closer just to be certain and then started laughing that perverted and French laugh, quietly. "Hmm~! This is certainly amusing!"

"What are laughing about Francis?" Gilbert approached behind the Frenchman, eyeing the duo on the sofa he smirked. "About time."

"_Oui~!_" Francis murmured taking his phone out of his pocket. "Tell me, Gilbert, do you know if there is anyone in Journal's Club room?" He asked and started taking photos of Arthur and Alfred cuddling on the couch.

"Hmm… I don't think so. My brother at this hour must be heading to Kiku's home after managing to drag Feliciano out of his bed." He snickered at the thought. "Why?"

"Because, my friend, we're going to print these photos," Francis showed the screen of his cell phone and smirked. "and, we'll put it around the school~!"

"Oh man, that's awesome, Eyebrows gonna be pissed! I'm in!" The Prussian laughed, when suddenly they heard a grunt. "Shit, he's waking up, let's get out, Francis!" Gilbert hissed and started walking to the door the Frenchman went right next.

When out, they closed the door carefully and started making their way to the Journals Club room whilst smirking.

"Today is going to be a good day." Francis laughed when they finally reached the room, immediately they went for the imprinter to make _a few_copies. "Also, Elizaveta and Kiku will pay me for these photos!" The Frenchman laughed again, the printer was already doing its job printing the photos, and he heard Gilbert laugh too and Gilbird squeak animatedly.

Back in the Council room, Arthur was waking up, though he didn't really wanted to get up. He was so comfortable, but school was beginning and he was already late as it was after checking the hours in his phone and deleting the messages the frog sent him.

"Bloody frog and his stupid messages get my telephone's memory full." He muttered under his breath and tried to get up, key word 'tried', Alfred's arms around his waist didn't let him. "Alfred! Wake up!" Arthur shouted at the other under him and Alfred frowned unconsciously at being woken, but didn't open his eyes. At this the British boy narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "Alfred, you bloody wanker, we have classes! Let me go!"

"Don't wanna." He slurred and hugged the other tighter, Arthur sighed heavily.

"Alfred, you bugger, let me go. Or I swear your bollocks will receive a hello from my knee." The British teen threatened and this caused the American to open one of his blue eyes fearfully.

"You… you wouldn't do that, would you?" He asked now with both of his eyes open and doing that puppy look.

"Try me, berk." The glare was more than enough as Alfred let his arms fall to his sides and Arthur got up smiling at him. "Good. Now up with you too. We've got classes." That said the Briton went to reorganize his papers on the desk. Alfred got up, stretched his muscles yawning, and then he went behind the other and hugged him around the waist, putting his head in his shoulder he observed what the other did still sleepy.

"What class do we even have now?" He asked dozily.

"You should know by now, don't you think? It's history."

"Hmm…" He hummed in contentment and then he let go of Arthur to go grab his glasses.

"You may want to take the rest of the sweets we didn't eat yesterday to eat later." Arthur said straightening his clothes, picking up the papers to take to the Principal and his bag.

"Hell yeah!" Putting the rest of the candies in his pockets he turned to his boyfriend with a smile. "Let's go, it's almost time for class, right?" The British teen nodded and started walking to the door, Alfred went right after him smiling happily, his eyes then noticed the spot on the other's neck and he giggled quietly. Arthur had forgotten about that mark but he didn't. The Briton will surely get mad when someone notices and tells him, oh oh, Arthur is going to be pissed and Alfred his going to run for his life. '_Still worth it.'_

It was just as they rounded the corner to get to their classes that Arthur was pinned to the ground by a fierce Hungarian woman and all the papers dropped to the ground making a mess.

"What the bloody fuck, woman! Get off!" The British yelled, glaring at the Hungarian.

"Oh my God! You guys are so cute – finally together too! And is that a hickey I see there on your neck?! Nothing gets unnoticed by the great Elizaveta!" She squealed not even noticing Arthur's glare, while Alfred looked ready to run and Arthur ready to faint.

"How do you even know that?!" Arthur shouted, his face was beginning to get flushed with embarrassment and Alfred was watching rather amused by the scene.

"Oh, I saw the photos hanged on the walls and well, many places, really!" She giggled finally getting up from Arthur, she held a hand out to help the other up, but the green eyed male scowled, got himself up and started collecting the papers wile muttering curses under his breath.

"What photos?" Alfred asked with an eyebrow raised.

"These." She said and grabbed one of the photos she took and put on her purse because reasons and showed it to them.

"Who the fuck took those photos?!" Arthur yelled angrily, papers tucked under one of his arms, his mind was already passing through people that could have the courage to do this. Of course, his mind stopped once he thought about a certain Frenchman. "Bloody frog, I am going to castrate him." He growled and even Elizaveta knew not to say anything.

"You know what? I have to get to class. Bye!" She said turning on her heels to get away from the fuming British teen. "But, before I go… Alfred, good job!" She gave a wink and thumbs up to the American whom smiled at her.

"Alfred. Let's go." Arthur said extremely calm, Alfred just nodded saying 'Yes, sir' and followed his lover.

They reached their class just in the nick of the time, as soon as they opened the door the bell ringed and Arthur was even more angry, because he had saw some of the photos on the way, of course he took them and ripped them apart proceeding to put them in the garbage.

"Francis." The tone of voice was ordinary and didn't give away his rage.

Alfred gulped behind him and thought: '_Damn, Francis is dead. Note to self: get some flowers for funeral after school._'

"Yes, my dear friend?" Francis asked not at all felling the aura of rage coming from the Briton.

"Come with me for a bit." Arthur even smiled at the Frenchman, looking all nice and sweet. Alfred was terrified and decided to make his way to his seat.

"Ah, you seem happy, _Angleterre_! Did _something_ happen?" He questioned once he finally was face to face with the British teen. "Hmm… The mark on your neck says that you had a good night." He winked at him slyly and finally something cracked inside Arthur, his facade washed away.

"Yes, yes, I had a good night." He grabbed the Frenchman's tie, pulled him down furiously and whispered in his ear: "But you know who won't be having a good night anymore?" He pulled away to see the look on the other's face, Francis was horrified, Arthur laughed at the other's face and continued: "You. Because I am going to rip off your hair, shove it in your arse and cut off your balls." That said, he dragged the screaming Frenchman out of the silent classroom and no one saw Francis the rest of the day whilst Arthur appeared on the second period.

**Eh, bad ending... and, I'm still not happy with the way I write, well, whatever. The end of my first UsUk fanfiction, yay~**  
><strong>Hope you liked it. :B<strong>  
><strong>I started writing another one! And it's weird, because I just wanted it to get around 2.000 words but, I'm already at that number and I'm not even at half of what I want. ((Just fulfilling my fantasies))<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, sorry if I made any mistake! q-q<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Omake

**Okay, I swear this is the last one. I just saw a post on tumblr and I had to write about it, it stayed good with this story so this is going to be some kind of omake, shortie omake~ XD**

It was another normal day in the life of Arthur Kirkland, well, as normal as you could get with a childish and lovable American boyfriend.

Arthur was sitting in his desk finishing his last paper. It was over, now he could go home and relax for a while, the teachers didn't even had given homework today, was the world ending? He hoped not.

After tidying his desk, he sighed in relief and started making his way home. On his way he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out to see it was a message from his boyfriend. '_What does he want now?_'

Alfred had gone home early because he had to finish something his parents had requested, so with a kiss and a wink at the British he went home practically running.

**"****Alfred (The Hero)**

**28-8-2014 5:27 pm**

_**m8**_

_**u wanna go"**_

Arthur sighed dramatically at Alfred's grammar but decided to ignore it, also, it looked like the American was catching some of his slang, and Arthur snickered and responded:

"_**Yes.**_**"**

The British, just a few seconds after sending his message received another so fast he almost dropped his phone on the ground in surprise.

"**Alfred (The Hero)**

**28-8-2014 5:28 pm**

_**on a date with me**_

_**OH YOU DO**_

_**OHHH**_**"**

Alfred laughed at his phone after getting Arthur's answer to his last text.

"**Arthur (Adorbz/Grumpy Brit)**

**28-8-2014 5:29 pm**

_**YOU ARE SAYING THAT AS IF I FELL FOR A CUNNING PRANK, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU GIT!"**_

Seriously, Arthur's curse names were so funny. What does 'git' even means? Arthur had been calling him that for years, but Alfred still didn't know and actually he didn't really care. He laughed again imagining the expression on the Briton's face.

Watching the various reactions of the British was one of Alfred's favourite hobbies, they were all so funny, even if was angry, of course, if he was really angry, the American wouldn't think it was funny and would do anything to get his boyfriend out of his fuming mood.

One of his favourites was Arthur smiling whilst blushing cutely, it was rare to make it happen, but Alfred did his best heroically. However, they had been dating for a few months, and Alfred discovered one expression that he also loved on his boyfriend. That one was a secret just for him and he would make it stay that way, no one shall be able to see how Arthur's expression is when he is lost in pleasure.

'_Damn, I shouldn't think about that now…' _He contemplates life for a moment, not a sound to be heard in the house, his brother had gone to practice hockey and his parents were, maybe shopping. "Screw it." He got up from the sofa and made his way to his room.

"_**Gtg talk to u later**_**"**

Door locked.

**BWUAHAHAHAH**  
><strong>Yesh, I'm a damn cockblocker. Do not expect me to continue this, if I even tried to write smut it would be awkward and embarrassing to me, I would spend the time laughing rather than writing the damn thing. Sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I made this cuz reasons… I saw this post (( post106279528595/the-rain-monster-keeping-romance-alive-is-a (((Also, that's my blog on tumblr))))) and had to do this. BUT SERIOUSLY, THIS IS FOR REAL THE LAST CHAPTER...**  
><strong>Sorry for any mistake, I am writing this at 3 am, I should be asleep. Ugh. That's what I'm gonna do now. #kat's out~<strong>


End file.
